1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bib for use while operating a vehicle and, more particularly, pertains to providing a bib for use while operating a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of aprons of various designs and configurations are known in the prior art. More specifically, aprons of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting garments through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,224 to Ashcraft; U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,566 to Battaglia et al; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,070 to Wymer; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 301,382 to Meade; U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,627 to Herman; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 299,680 to Ochsner each disclose various configurations for bibs and/or aprons.
In this respect, the bib for use while operating a vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a bib for use while operating a vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved bib for use while operating a vehicle which can be used for providing a bib for use while operating a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.